


Fashion

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all went with Kise to go shopping, or rather watch him shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> "Fashion" by Lady Gaga
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

** Fashion **

 

            Everyone within the Generation of Miracles is going out together, but they all didn’t have anything better to do today. Satsuki was hanging out with Riko, which left Daiki to his own devices. He was going to go play some basketball or look at some magazines since she wasn’t going to be around. Or he was just going to nap all day. Tetsuya was able to get out of practicing with Clutch Time Junpei. He knew he was going to get it later from him and Riko. He wasn’t able to save Taiga though. Atsushi was just going to different sweet shops all day. He was going to buy one of the Chocolate Éclair cakes at one of the pastry shops.

            Akashi was playing shogi with himself for a while before he decided to go horseback riding. He was just heading to his horse before this came up. Midorima was going to find a new classical record to purchase. His good fortune was that he had to carry a record album. He was lucky there was one lying around his house because of his father. Though it did make him want to buy a new classical record. With his lucky item in tow he was going to be able to find one on sale. They all were wondering what Kise had wanted when they received a text saying:

_EMERGENCY!!!! I don’t know what to do!_

            They were hoping that this would be important. By the way it sounded, it sounded rather important. As they were waiting for Kise at the nearest store that the next text told them to meet him up at, they were standing there eating some ice cream that they went across the street for. Midorima of course drank his red bean soup. When they finished that’s when Kise showed up. He ran up to them waving with a smile planted on the face. Daiki didn't like the fact that Kise was smiling, that meant there was something up with that text.

            “Thanks for coming, guys,” Kise thanked while he composed himself.

            Midorima stayed composed, “What’s the meaning of this meeting, Kise?”

            “Come into the store with me, guys. I’ll tell you in there,” Kise answered walking into the store.

            Apparently this was more important than they all had thought in the beginning. They all followed Kise within the store. As they all stood there watching Kise’s back to them, the blonde didn’t turn around. He turned to them as soon as the two trailed in; he had a serious look on his face. He looked to both sides of himself making sure no one could hear him. Daiki was observing Kise like everybody else wondering what the blonde was going to say. Tetsuya had an idea what was going to come from Kise. Atsushi was just thinking that he shouldn't have come. Akashi was curious to know if this was important. Midorima was just getting a little irritated. They were all still thinking that this was important because of the way Kise was acting. They were anticipating something horrible, something that he couldn’t even fathom alone, and they would need to help him through it.

           Kise then opened his mouth, “I don’t know what to wear! I have an interview with a new client and they want to see me at my best. All my clothes are from last season and I need clothes from this season!”

            What they were anticipating was exactly what they were afraid to hear. They took the time out of their day for something Kise could do for himself. They all were going to do something today, and this is what they were going to do. As Kise was looking at them with a pout hoping that they would help him out, each of them decided to stay and help him since they are already there. Kise stopped pouting and went into glee.  He started pointing over to the outfits that he was going to try on that was stacked.

            “I feel as if we’re not going to be needed,” Tetsuya said watching Kise go over to the pile that was already laid out.

            Daiki looked at Tetsuya, “No kidding. He’s a damn model he shouldn’t even need our help with this.”

            “We might as well play along while we are here,” Akashi said still in his horse-riding clothes.

            Atsushi looked at Akashi, “Aka-chin looks the most out of place.”

            “I thought that it was an emergency in which Kise desperately needed my assistance,” Akashi said looking down at his gloves.

            Midorima looked at the other four miracles, “We’re all in the same boat. I thought it was going to be something more important than this. That idiot...”

            “Hey, guys! Come over to the dressing room, there’s a spot where you guys could sit,” Kise shouted across the store pointing to the area.

            They all went to sit down, and saw a round red furniture that sat in front of the dressing room that Kise was going to be using. Kise walked into the dressing room as soon as the other miracles sat down on the furniture. He was starting to change as the others were looking around at what was going on in the store. Some people were talking amongst themselves in the employees. Daiki yawned while waiting, as he was getting comfortable on the round couch. Atsushi started to munch on a candy bracelet that he had in his pocket. Akashi sat patiently waiting while Midorima was looking at the back of the album. Tetsuya was watching people analyzing what type of people they are.

            Then Kise started to come out in an outfit, and showed it off to them trying to get their insight. They all have different taste in clothes too, so they didn’t know how this will work. They watched a few girls do this at a different dressing room, but they had already left. The five miracles gave Kise what they thought of the first outfit. Then the second of the pile that Kise was trying on. As the hour went on they all were starting to feel nothing as Kise continued trying on clothes after clothes. Daiki tried to escape, but got stopped by Tetsuya. Everyone else was watching Tetsuya, the others then looked at Daiki.

_We’re not suffering through this alone._

            That’s when Tetsuya dragged Daiki back to his seat, with him not fighting him. Kise came back out in another outfit, and then he went back in after saying something about it. They all sat there getting bored, Midorima sat there started listening to Oha-Asa. Daiki was falling asleep again. Akashi sat there patiently, but started watching everyone else. Atsushi yawned and started feeling around in his pocket for more snacks. Tetsuya was watching drool slip from the side of Daiki’s mouth. Oh yeah, they were bored.

            Four hours later they were still there, but this time Kise was trying on some shoes with the outfits. He was seeing which one was best with what outfit. He even started messing with accessories. They were judging what he was wearing with the clothes and told him what he could do. All of their ideas were basically saying that they were ready to go. They weren't even giving helpful advice anymore. This was when they were bored out of their wits end. Akashi even released a yawn which was stunning the others that sat there. At least Akashi had the decency to cover his mouth properly. If Akashi was getting tired of this after four hours, then it was time to go. When Kise was in the dressing room, Midorima looked at everyone.

            “I’m supposed to watch out for Gemini, but I thought he was serious,” Midorima told them with album still under his arm.

            Atsushi looked at him, “What about for the rest of us, Mido-chin?”

            “You’re actually curious,” Midorima inquired back.

            Atsushi glanced down to his right hand feeling a yawn, “I’m bored, that’s why.”

            “Yeah, he’s like a Satsuki when she’s trying on clothes, but hey, Midorima you should tell us just to give us something to do,” Daiki spoke noticing the feeling of drool on his cheek and wiping it off.

            Tetsuya looked at Midorima, “Midorima-kun, I’m curiously waiting for your answer.”

            “You all… You too, Akashi,” Midorima glanced at the leader.

            Akashi gave Midorima eye contact, “I am afraid so.”

            “We all have to watch out for Gemini,” Midorima announced looking rather irritated.

            Everyone stared at Midorima in disbelief, and Midorima was prepared for this with his album. For once they all believe Oha-Asa. As Kise came back out of the dressing room, he blinked seeing that everyone seemed to look a traumatized by something. When everyone looked at Kise he had on another outfit that he had put together, shoes, and accessories. Kise was standing watching everyone’s reaction to the new outfit and walked for them in it showing off each garment. He didn't even notice how bored they were. They told him what he wanted to hear, just so he can change. When he went back into the dressing room, Daiki sighed and put his head against the cushioned backrest.

            “Would you like to know your lucky items of the day,” Midorima asked just trying to pass time.

            They all nodded not minding the idea at the moment.

            “Aquarius, lucky item a dog,” Midorima said looking at Tetsuya.

            Tetsuya looked at Midorima, “I should’ve brought Nigou.”

            “Gemini, a cell phone,” Midorima continued with a look of irritation.

            Daiki looked toward the dressing room, “Figures.”

            “Virgo, a plushie of an anime character,” Midorima mentioned continuing where he left off.

            Daiki sighed, “Of course, it would be something that I don’t own.”

            “Libra, red hair,” Midorima didn't understand that one too much, but it would mean anyone who’s a Libra would have to get a wig.

            Atsushi looked at the only red head, “Aka-chin, I need some of your hair.”

            “No, you may not have some of my hair. I would cut a piece off for you if you’d like,” Akashi replied not giving into Atsushi’s demand.

            Midorima sighed, “Sagittarius, lucky item of the day is a video game.”

            “I have never played one or owned one before,” Akashi stated.

            Tetsuya continued eyeing Midorima, “Midorima-kun, who has the most luck today?”

            “Gemini.”

 _It all makes sense now…_ All of them thought at the same time.

            They were all now certain that Oha-Asa was correct about the day, just as Midorima was. This is the only time they are going to actually believe it. With that out of the way, they were back to being bored once again. They swear if they could leave without Kise noticing they would, but they know he would notice if they left him there. They all went on with what Kise wanted to do as he walked out with them trying to look interested again in what he was doing. The big smile that Kise had on his lips told them that he was having fun with them there, and that’s what let them stick it out. That’s what finally told them that they should be there for him in his time of “crisis”. In Other words, forcing themselves to stay.

            Kise came out of the dressing room, “This is the last one.”

            They all told him how he looked and when he went inside the dressing room to change they all thought, _Hallelujah!_ They were rejoicing in their minds and took a breather to relax them. They were all excited that they were done being there with Kise. As they were getting ready to leave, Kise walked out of the dressing room with half the clothes, accessories, and shoes. The other five miracles decided to be outside while Kise was paying for them. When Kise was done he rejoined the group and bowed to them.

            “Thanks for the help! I think I have an idea about which outfit I’m going to wear for the interview,” Kise thanked them and smiled to them.

            Before they all could say something, Kise ran off with his bags. They looked at the door to the clothing store for now it said closed. They were there all day, and they didn't have time for anything that they were going to do today. They all went their separate ways to go home. As they went home, they received another text from Kise thanking them again. They all went home to do something that they wanted to do or can do because of how late it is.

            In two months the same thing happened again. Kise sent them a text saying it was an emergency. They all ignored it and went on with the day. That time it was serious, really serious, where someone was injured.

            “I have no idea what to do,” Kise screamed wanting to cry.

            “Call the hospital, you moron,” Kasamatsu responded seething about his injury that Kise had accidentally given him.


End file.
